


Your adolescent charms

by orphan_account



Series: The ways in which [3]
Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Tea, boys loving boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ways in which... they make tea?(No im not kidding its about making tea)(Trust me it's actually super cute)





	Your adolescent charms

“You’re doing it wrong,” Even says, pushing himself forward so he can see over Isak's shoulder, leaning against his back to keep his balance.

“Your face is wrong,” Isak retorts, slapping Even's hands away as he tries to add in the milk before Isak can finish pouring the tea.

“I’m just saying, it’s gonna taste like shit,” Even says, looping his arms around Isak's waist and refusing to let go even when Isak half-heartedly wiggles, trying to shake him loose.

Isak sighs and sets the teapot down gently, away from the edge of the counter. Even knows it’s because he’s kind of afraid to knock it off with his hands but that only pleases him. Even hates this teapot anyway. It deserves to die a slow horrible death.  
Just because Even accidentally broke the last one because he didn’t see it doesn’t mean that Isak had to go out and buy the most garishly pink one he could find, that’s all Even is saying. It’s blinding in it ugliness.

“It’s not going to taste like shit,” Isak says, picking up both cups and turning around slowly, setting one foot in front of the other as he slowly makes his way to the living room, taking his time so Even doesn’t fall and trip them both because he can’t see.

“Yes it is,” Even maintains, letting go of Isak's waist as soon as they’re close enough to the couch for him to dive onto it, claiming the best spot before Isak can.  
Isak frowns at him and sets the cups down onto the table before flopping down full force onto the couch, landing half on top of Even's legs. “Ow, what the fuck, I hate you,” Even complains, pushing at Isak's face.

“Not as much as I hate you,” Isak answers cheerfully, rolling onto his side and settling with his head in Even's lap, facing the tv. He reaches one arm out and snags the remote off of the table, flicking the telly on, and starts channel surfing.  
He settles on a re-run of The Get Down and watch in silence for a couple minutes, until the smell of the tea wafts into Even’s nose, too enticing not to be drinking.

"Isak,” Even says, tapping at the top of his head.  
“Mm,” Isak says, attention still fixed on the telly.  
“Can I have my tea?” Even asks politely, then flicks Isak's ear. He can feel Isak's scowl even as he reaches for the tea, passing it to Even over his shoulder.

The tea is half gone by the time Isak rolls onto his back and says, “Seems like you like it well enough.” Even wrinkles his nose and keeps his gaze fixed on the tv. “It’s drinkable.”

“You love it,” Isak insists. “You love my tea more than you love your tea. Admit it.” 

“I hate your tea and I want to divorce you,” Even says, resting his mostly empty cup on Isak's forehead.

Isak rolls his eyes and wraps his fingers around Even’s wrist but doesn’t pull it away. “I’ll have the papers drawn up. I’m taking the dog.”

"I want the Range Rover then,” Even demands, pinching at Isak's side with his free hand. “Also I get full custody of the boys. You can see them on the last Sunday of every month.”

"That’s just not cool,” Isak says, moving Even’s hand and the cup with it, resting it on his belly instead. “They were mine first, I'm gonna take you to court for that.”

"Fine, I’ll see you there,” Even says huffily, prying his hand out of Isak's grip and letting the cup clatter down onto the table.  
Isak takes his hand again as soon as Even pulls it back, tangling their fingers together and closing his eyes, half a smile on his face.  
Even sits still for about two more minutes before he can’t control his body anymore and he has to stick a finger up Isak's nose. “I’m bored,” he complains.

Isak slaps his hand away and shoves himself up, tackling Even back into the couch. “I’m gonna fucking take you to court for all you’re worth,” he threatens.

Even cackles for so long Isak has to kiss him quiet again.


End file.
